Drool
by goldenlanterns
Summary: Don't mind me, just writin' some fluff over here . . .


Percy got tired on the weekends and he slept a lot. Like even more than before his tub time in the River Styx.

He slept in school sometimes, much to Annabeth's disapproval, and then slept most of the Saturday away, Sunday being the only day when he didn't just fall out.

Whenever she said anything about it, Percy always replied with something like, "It's hard being this invulnerable." And proceeded to flop onto the Jackson couch and snore lightly.

Annabeth knew he needed his rest, plus, she didn't loath the way his face looked when he napped.

Percy knew if it really bothered her, he would know about it. Whether he would read her stance or whether she would complain about to no end, he would know.

As usual, Annabeth was at his apartment after school, sitting one end of his couch, her feet on the edge of the coffee table, reading away.

English gave Percy a rough time and whenever their assignments involved reading, she would either read aloud to him or explain the story to him later if he was too tired.

He rummaged around in the kitchen as she opened The Last of the Mohicans for the test tomorrow. Percy made a weird noise and then hissed a curse.

"Percy?" She called, looking up even though he was behind her.

"I'm good," He responded in a pained tone, then snorted a laugh, "I hit my head."

"Good thing there wasn't anything important in there," She teased him as he came around to the front of the couch, bearing gifts.

"Ha, ha." He replied sarcastically, handing her a ham sandwich on one of his mom's patterned blue dishes.

She gave him a thankful smile and sat it on her lap. Percy set his sandwich on the coffee table she had her feet on and then he brought two glasses of lemonade from the counter.

He slumped into the middle of the couch, the cushion beside her, and cut the TV on, but with the volume all the way down.

They had this scenario (Of schoolworkfoodTVcouch) happen more than once, and when this first started, after Percy started watching gods-forsaken Adventure Time, Annabeth snappily asked if he would turn that off because she was trying to focus.

He blinked over at her, "Sorry, I didn't know I was bothering you." He said truthfully.

She sighed, "Sorry. Just, the noise. It's making me batty. Watch it on mute or something but . . . Gosh."

He nodded and did what she said, seeming completely unfazed and understanding of her sudden barking at him. For a moment, she wanted to apologize again. It wasn't even her apartment after all. But he took her hand, laced their fingers together and then kissed the top, never taking his eyes off the TV, almost as if he had taken her hand involuntarily. Then Annabeth wanted to straight up kiss him, but she resisted and went back to her book.

To Percy, he didn't want to bother her when she was already accommodating him by doing all the reading. He didn't even ask her to. It was nice, sweet even. He liked that side of her.

Now, Percy was somewhat leaning on her while he watched Teen Titans and ate his sandwich lazily. He was really exhausted, and they both knew he was likely to be asleep before this episode was over.

She didn't realize he was looking at the book until he asked, "So what's happening now?" Through the last bite of his sandwich.

She glanced at him, "Don't talk with your mouth full." But it was said as a mild suggestion rather than an order.

He swallowed and she rubbed her head closer to his, her chin at his temple, "The Indian is making them swear not to tell about the secret cave that the group is going to."

He hummed an answered, falling further to his side and her.

She took her empty plate and set it on the table, inviting him to use her stomach as a pillow.

She thought he murmured _t_ hanks but there wasn't any way to know for sure because as soon as he lay his head down, turned away from her, he fell asleep.

Percy dreamed peacefully, of rain and tides and quiet, dark caves where he could cuddle his girlfriend while they waited out the thunderstorm.

He was kind of in Annabeth's book space but it was okay, even if she couldn't really watch his baby-like sleeping face since he was turned. Annabeth would never admit it to him, but Percy had really soft hair. She didn't know how she knew that. It wasn't because she had ever idly run her fingers through it, that would have been a ridiculously teen age girl thing to do. But he had soft hair, none the less. Annabeth guessed it was because his hair was so much thinner than hers, not unnaturally but Annabeth's hair was basically just curly ropes hanging from her head.

She let him sleep and she read and the TV played for another hour until she realized that he was drooling on her shirt.

You're not smiling, She commanded herself, No smiling.

She poked him in the cheek with her index finger, "Hey." He didn't budge, "Hey . . . Hey . . . Hey."

He pulled his hand up and rubbed his eye, "Hey." He grunted, he took a moment and then eyed the wet mark on her shirt, "Oh . . . Frick. Sorry." He sat up, not looking at her, his ears red, "Sorry." He repeated with a dumbfounded, deer-in-the-headlights look.

"'S okay." She said honestly, smiling a little again, "I should've seen that one coming. You can lay back down, I know you're tired." The last comment was just to mess with him, "Let me get some newspaper first though."

He laughed silently, his stomach and shoulders shaking but lay back down, sighing and letting his eyes droop.

This time he was facing her and so the word just slipped out, "Cutie." Annabeth whispered.

His eyebrows went up but not his eyelids, "Huh?"

She didn't really see any reason to deny him, "Nothing, I just called you a cutie."

He smiled crookedly, his face weirdly curved against her stomach. He was trying to keep his eyes open now, "I didn't even know you had that word in your vocabulary."

She smiled back, "I've got a big vocabulary, thank you very much."

"Is kissing in your vocabulary?"

Apparently it was.

"Gods Annabeth," He mumbled, after pulling away less than an inch and staring at her mouth, "If anyone's a cutie, it's you." He didn't look so tired anymore.

"Baby." Annabeth challenged.

"Honey." He responded, louder than her, grinning.

"Sweetheart." Louder still.

"Princess." He announced valiantly.

She laughed, "Princess?"

"Princess." He confirmed and kissed her again, "You can be my beautiful ocean princess."

And between the two of them, it was impossible to tell who liked the idea more.


End file.
